starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith
|idioma = |traducción = Quico Rovira-Beleta |estreno = 19 de mayo de 2005 |duración = 140 minutos |presupuesto = $113.000.000 |canon = |timeline = 19 ABY, 3 años después de ''El Ataque de los Clones''; 19 años antes de ''Una Nueva Esperanza'' —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe años between the canon films and television shows. Using simple math, it can be deduced when La Venganza de los Sith takes place on the timeline. |era = |sigue a = [[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones|Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] |seguido de = Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars }} Star Wars'': Episodio III ''La Venganza de los Sith es la sexta película de Star Wars en ser producida y el tercer y último episodio de la trilogía de precuelas. Fue estrenada en los cines el jueves 19 de mayo de 2005 (el día exacto en que el primer episodio de la trilogía de precuelas de [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] fue lanzada en 1999), y se estrenó (fuera de competición) en el Festival de Cannes el 15 de mayo de 2005. La película generalmente fue recibida con críticas positivas, especialmente en comparación con las dos anteriores precuelas. Rompió varios récords en la taquilla en su semana de estreno y pasó a recaudar más de US$ 800 millones en todo el mundo, convirtiéndola en una de las mejores películas de 2005. Es la segunda película de Star Wars que utiliza un sistema digital 24 de alta definición para la mayoría de las escenas de acción en vivo en la película. La película fue re-lanzada en formato Blu-ray en Septiembre de 2011. Tres años después del inicio de las Guerras Clon, los nobles Caballeros Jedi han liderado un enorme ejército clon en batallas a través de la galaxia contra la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. El Canciller de la República Galáctica revela su verdadera identidad como un Lord Sith y revelando también un complot para gobernar la galaxia transformando la República en un Imperio Galáctico. El héroe Jedi Anakin Skywalker es seducido por el lado oscuro de la Fuerza para convertirse en el nuevo aprendiz de Darth Sidious, renacido como Darth Vader. Los Jedi son casi eliminados, forzando a Obi-Wan Kenobi y al Maestro Jedi Yoda entrar en exilio. La única esperanza de la galaxia son los propios descendientes de Anakin – los gemelos nacidos en secreto quien crecerían para convertirse en Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa. Texto de apertura : Resumen Las Guerras Clon han comenzado en la galaxia y, como una de sus consecuencias, el canciller Palpatine ha sido secuestrado por el líder separatista de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, el General Grievous. El maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, junto a su aprendiz Anakin Skywalker, encabeza una misión para rescatar al canciller y detener a Grievous. Sin embargo, Grievous logra escapar del ataque sorpresa, ocasionando que la misión falle en uno de sus primordiales objetivos. A pesar de lo anterior, Obi-Wan y Skywalker logran abordar la nave de Grievous, la Mano Invisible, detener al Lord Sith Conde Dooku —también conocido como Darth Tyranus— y rescatar a Palpatine, sin embargo durante el enfrentamiento con Dooku, luego de dejar a Obi-Wan fuera de combate éste no dejaba de provocar a Anakin quien enfurecido y recordando cómo perdió su brazo a manos del Sith y cómo por su culpa comenzaron las Guerras Clon, le corta ambas manos y posteriormente lo decapita matándolo por insistencia de Palpatine. El canciller tranquiliza a Anakin quien queda atribulado tras matar a Dooku ya que siente que ha actuado en contra de las enseñanzas de la Orden Jedi diciéndole que hizo bien en matar al Conde ya que era "demasiado peligroso para dejarlo con vida".. Durante el escape Palpatine intenta convencer a Anakin para que deje a su maestro, diciendole que solo retrasará su escape. Despues de esto y habiendo llegado a salvo al planeta Coruscant, Palpatine nombra a Anakin como su representante directo ante el Alto Consejo Jedi, una decisión que causa desacuerdos con la Orden Jedi, al considerarla como una intromisión de Palpatine y la política en las decisiones del Alto Consejo. Por otra parte, Anakin llega a su hogar y se entera de que su esposa Padmé Amidala está embarazada. Visiblemente contentos por esta noticia, ambos comienzan a hacer planes para criar a su hijo en el planeta Naboo. Esa misma noche, él comienza a ser perturbado por pesadillas, en las que tiene visiones de Padmé muriendo en el parto, similares a las que tenía de su madre, poco antes de que ella muriera. Al día siguiente, Obi-Wan le cuenta discretamente a Anakin que el Alto Consejo le ha asignado la tarea de espiar al canciller, debido a la sospecha por su presunta corrupción en el Senado Galáctico con el fin de evitar ser relegado de su cargo político y sus facultades adquiridas durante las Guerras Clon. No obstante, el joven Jedi no está completamente seguro si debería asumir esa orden, puesto que el canciller se ha convertido en su "amigo y consejero". A partir de su nombramiento como representante de la cancillería ante la Orden Jedi, Anakin ha comenzado a desarrollar una profunda amistad con Palpatine. Además, éste ha intentado convencerlo sutilmente, en todas y cada una de sus conversaciones, sobre los privilegios exclusivos con que cuenta el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Uno de ellos es el aprendizaje de una habilidad oscura para prevenir la muerte de cualquier persona la cual conocía el señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Plagueis. Esto ocasiona el interés de Anakin, puesto que sabe que sus pesadillas podrían volverse realidad y, por lo tanto, teme que Padmé se encuentre en riesgo de morir. En esos momentos, Obi-Wan se encuentra en Utapau para capturar al General Grievous. La Orden Jedi confía en que, con la detención del último líder separatista, la guerra terminará con la victoria de la República Galáctica. Mientras tanto, en Coruscant, Anakin logra percatarse de que Palpatine conoce demasiados detalles acerca del Lado Oscuro de la fuerza, por lo que comienza a desconfiar de él. Entonces el canciller se revela, sorpresivamente, como Darth Sidious, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith buscado por los Jedi. Desconcertado, el aprendiz de Obi-Wan acude al Alto Consejo para notificarle de la verdadera identidad del canciller, aunque el Jedi Mace Windu no confía en la veracidad de sus palabras. Finalmente, intrigado por las declaraciones del confundido joven Jedi, Windu decide acudir a la oficina de Palpatine, junto a otros tres maestros de la Orden, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar y Saesee Tiin para asegurarse de ello y, por consiguiente, encarcelar a Palpatine por el delito de traición a la República. Sin embargo, el canciller viéndose descubierto comienza un duelo de sables de luz contra ellos, logrando asesinar a los acompañantes de Windu. A su llegada a la oficina de éste, Anakin encuentra a Palpatine —descubierto físicamente, en su verdadera identidad, como Darth Sidious— herido y desarmado por Windu, quien pretende asesinarlo lanzándole Rayos de la Fuerza los cuales Windu repele con su Sable de Luz haciendo que estos hieran severamente al Lord Sith dejando su cuerpo demacrado y deforme. thumb|left|Anakin es seducido por el [[Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza convirtiéndose en Darth Vader.]] Indubitado sobre la traición de la Orden Jedi a la República Galáctica, mencionada por Sidious a partir del hecho de que "los Jedi no deben asesinar ni oprimir a sus rivales", Anakin desarma a Windu cortándole la mano con la que sostenía su Sable de Luz. Desprotegido frente a Sidious, Windu es asesinado por los ataques Morichro producidos por el Sith Oscuro. Después de asesinar a Windu, Anakin se encuentra en un estado de quiebre emocional, lo que Sidious aprovecha para finalmente convertir a Anakin en su nuevo aprendiz, dándole el nombre de Darth Vader. Anakin —ahora descubierto, en su nueva identidad, como un nuevo Sith— jura lealtad a su nuevo maestro, y comienza a ejecutar sus órdenes con el uso del Lado Oscuro de la fuerza. Su primera misión, como aprendiz de Sidious, es acudir al Templo Jedi para asesinar a todos los niños de la Orden Jedi. A su vez, Sidious da órdenes precisas a los clones activos en la galaxia, para eliminar a sus respectivos generales Jedi, mediante la promulgación de una directiva programada bajo la orden secreta número 66. Con dicha resolución, la mayoría de los maestros Jedi son asesinados por sus propias tropas de combate. Únicamente los Jedi Yoda y Obi-Wan logran sobrevivir, a lo que pasaría a ser definido como la Purga Jedi, y ponerse a salvo con la ayuda del senador Bail Organa. Mientras tanto Darth Vader, tras asesinar a todos los niños y jóvenes aprendices, acude con Padmé —en su anterior identidad como Anakin— y le revela que la Orden Jedi ha intentado apoderarse de la República y traicionar al senado. Después acude al planeta Mustafar para cumplir con su siguiente misión, cuyo objetivo es asesinar a los líderes separatistas de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. En el Senado Galáctico, Sidious —fingiendo como el canciller Palpatine— informa a los senadores del presunto complot organizado por la Orden Jedi para derrocar a la República y apoderarse de la galaxia. Como solución, plantea la reorganización de la misma en un nuevo sistema político, el Imperio Galáctico. La medida correctiva es aprobada por todos los senadores presentes en ese momento, poniendo fin a la República Galáctica. thumb|truco o trato Al llegar al Templo Jedi, Obi-Wan y Yoda se encuentran con los cadáveres de los aprendices asesinados por un sable de luz Jedi, debido a las heridas visibles en sus cuerpos —el sable de luz es un arma exclusiva de la Orden Jedi—. Con tal de conocer la identidad del asesino, Obi-Wan consulta el vídeo grabado de los hechos previos suscitados en el edificio, enterándose de que Anakin fue el único responsable por la masacre. Sorprendido e inquietado, Obi-Wan le menciona a Yoda que le resultará muy difícil enfrentarse a Anakin, pues ha sido como "un hermano para él". Antes de abandonar el templo, ambos envían una señal para advertir a cualquier otro Jedi activo, acerca del peligro existente en la galaxia. Tras ésto, Obi-Wan se reúne con Padmé para informarle sobre la conversión de Anakin al Lado Oscuro de la fuerza. Padmé se rehúsa a creer en sus palabras, y parte a Mustafar para encontrarse con su esposo. A su llegada, Padmé conversa con Anakin acerca de las declaraciones hechas por Obi-Wan. Anakin le explica sobre su creencia en derrocar a Sidious para gobernar la galaxia junto a ella. Sin embargo, ella le responde que no puede apoyarlo en la idea de convertirse al Lado Oscuro como él. Furioso, Anakin intenta asfixiarla aunque, en ese momento, Obi-Wan lo interrumpe y comienza un duelo de sables de luz con él. El duelo es llevado a cabo en las cercanías del volcán en el planeta, y Obi-Wan obtiene la ventaja durante la batalla. thumb|Emperador Sidous Ante la negativa de rendirse, Vader realiza un gran salto, a manera de voltereta para intentar atacar a su ex maestro por la espalda, pero Obi-Wan logra cortarle las piernas y el brazo izquierdo con su sable de luz. Mutilado, Vader comienza a rodar por el terraplén de la zona y se detiene en el borde del río de lava. Obi-Wan le menciona el dolor que le ha significado conocer su conversión al Lado Oscuro, mientras Vader es quemado por el contacto cercano con la lava, lo que le provoca quemaduras mortales y graves daños pulmonares. Obi-Wan abandona Mustafar, junto a Padmé y el sable de luz de Vader, dejando a su ex aprendiz muriendo en la zona volcánica. Sin embargo, poco después Palpatine rescata a Vader y envía a sus tropas para reactivarlo con implantes cibernéticos y prótesis en sus extremidades. El cuerpo de Vader es sometido a la curación artificial de sus heridas, siendo introducido en el interior de un traje metalizado de color negro, que le otorga una nueva apariencia robótica. Cuando se recupera, Vader pregunta a Palpatine por Padmé a lo que el Sith le responde mintiendo que ella murió tras él haberla estrangulado por medio de La Fuerza. Lo cual deja a Vader dolido por lo ocurrido. En la remota estación espacial Polis Massa, ubicada en un asteroide, Padmé recibe asistencia médica por una complicación surgida en su embarazo. A pesar de los intentos médicos por rescatarla, ella pierde la voluntad de vivir después de conocer la conversión de Anakin. Antes de morir, da a luz a dos gemelos, un niño y una niña, a los que llama Luke y Leia, respectivamente. Obi-Wan, Yoda y Bail Organa deciden mantener ocultos y separados a los hijos de Padmé y Anakin para su crianza; Leia es llevada a Alderaan, para vivir con la reina y Organa, y Luke es llevado a Tatooine para vivir con Owen y Beru, sus más cercanos parientes. Por un largo período de tiempo Obi-Wan vigilará a Luke, y Yoda vivirá como exiliado en el planeta Dagobah, esperando el crecimiento de los hijos de Padmé y Anakin, las únicas esperanzas de rescatar a la galaxia del nuevo Imperio Galáctico, encabezado por el Emperador Sith Darth Sidious y su nuevo aprendiz Sith, Darth Vader. Créditos Reparto - - Entre bastidores Escenas eliminadas Hubo seis escenas eliminadas que fueron incluidas en el disco 2 del DVD y son los siguientes: 200px|thumb|Momento en el que [[Shaak Ti muere a manos del General Grievous]] *La muerte de Shaak Ti por el General Grievous a bordo de la Mano Invisible **Eliminado por falta de tiempo y porque en la historia el General Grievous dejó con vida a Shaak Ti en Coruscant. Banda Sonora Original La música de La Venganza de los Sith fue compuesta por John Williams, y distribuida por la discográfica Sony Classical. Novela El libro de la novelización de La Venganza de los Sith se corresponde casi exactamente con la de la película, aunque hay varios elementos añadidos no se ven allí como ser Lorth Needa como comandante del Integridad, durante la batalla de Coruscant. Todas las escenas eliminadas con los fundadores de la Alianza Rebelde se incluyen y algo poco común en las novelizaciones de películas como el nombrar historias anteriores ocurre. Videojuego Citas Memorables Recaudación La película fue un buen éxito y recaudó 848 millones de dólares. Fue la segunda más taquillera del 2005, sólo superada por Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, pero recaudó más que ésta en Estados Unidos. Esta película en la primera semana obtuvo 108 millones de dólares solamente en Estados Unidos, esto habla de que la película fue un gran éxito. Oscars La película estuvo nominada al Oscar al mejor maquillaje, que finalmente fue ganado por las Las Crónicas de Narnia: el león, la bruja y el armario Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith en Star Wars Latino Categoría:Películas de la saga